


third time’s a charm

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because they are OTP, okay, even if I’m the only one who thinks so.





	third time’s a charm

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s good to know that you still can’t kiss.”

Yamapi gapes at his new costar. “ _What_?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Masami offers a knowing look as she continues skipping down the hall. “I would have thought you’d have learned by now.”

“I can kiss just fine,” Yamapi says huffily, frowning as he jogs to catch up with her. “What basis of comparison do you have anyway? Ryo-chan?”

Masami slows to a stop and gets a dreamy look on her face. “Nishikido-kun was a very good kisser. You could learn from him.”

Yamapi’s face turns red as he figures out what she means by that. “I am definitely a better kisser than Ryo-chan! I’m just not supposed to do it properly when we’re filming!”

The corners of Masami’s lips turn up into a smirk. “Properly, huh? And what’s the difference?”

Before he can think about it, he grabs her by the arm and covers her mouth with his, firmly pressing their lips together until he feels that he’s made his point. He’s about to pull away and gloat when thin arms encircle his neck, Masami’s head tilting to reciprocate as Yamapi’s mind gets a little cloudy.

He thinks about stopping her – they’re in the main hallway where anyone can walk by – then opts to just pull her into a closet. If Masami has any objection to this, she’s not expressing it very well with the way she has one leg wrapped around his thigh and slips her tongue past his lips.

She gasps when he starts to harden against her, purposely rubbing against him and driving him crazy. “You’re so dense, Tomo.”

He twitches a little at being addressed that way without giving permission, but then Masami’s hand presses at the bulge in his pants and he thinks that she can call him whatever she wants as long as she keeps doing that. “Masami-chan, I don’t have anything.”

Pausing, she makes a frustrated noise and wrinkles her nose in thought. “Okay then. I’ll go down on you if you go down on me.”

“Deal,” Yamapi agrees immediately, his eyes rolling back into his head as Masami drops to her knees. He has to wonder how many other guys she’s done this to as she quickly unfastens his pants and gets to work, his jealousy fading in favor of his arousal as she sucks him past her lips and takes him over halfway in.

He starts to put his hands in her hair, but she seems to sense it coming and places them on her shoulders instead, where Yamapi twists the fabric of her shirt as she bobs her head back and forth, flicking her tongue under the swollen head until Yamapi chokes back a moan. His hips rock against the grind, gently pushing in and out of her mouth to give her neck a break. At least that’s how he justifies it anyway.

She doesn’t appear to mind, her hands sliding around his thighs to squeeze his ass as she lets him fuck her mouth. He tries not to get too carried away, the hot, wet tightness more than enough to get him close, his breath faltering as he struggles to remain quiet and calm.

Then she pulls him towards her, meeting his efforts full-force and unconcerned with the frantic tugging Yamapi’s giving her shirt, the only warning he can give since all that comes out of his mouth are deep groans. He does everything in his power not to come, failing spectacularly as his body jerks and nearly knocks him over.

Masami keeps him upright, waiting until she’s stood and gained his attention to swallow and lick her lips. “Your turn,” she says firmly, her face pink as she forcefully pushes down on his shoulders.

She’s not shy at all, unlike the other girls Yamapi’s done this to, and he’s a little bewildered as he kneels before her and watches as she reaches under her skirt to drop her panties. One leg flings over his shoulder and her sweet scent is in his face, his tongue flicking out until he makes contact with wet skin.

Blindly he finds what he’s looking for, Masami’s gasps giving direction until she’s got both hands fisted in his hair. His own hands slide up the backs of her thighs, one settling right between her legs and teasing her.

“Oh god,” she mumbles, rolling her hips towards his face. “At least you’re good at this.”

Yamapi opts to take this as a compliment as he centers in on her clit, licking rapidly as he pokes the tip of his finger inside her and feels her muscles clench because of him. His cock jerks back to life and right now he wants nothing more than to fuck her, internally berating himself for not being prepared. He can’t chance doing it unprotected, even if it means he’ll walk away from this unsatisfied.

Her body seems to welcome his finger, first one and then two, and it feels like she’s about to explode from the way she’s fighting to hold back her noises. She starts to shudder and Yamapi speeds up his actions, moving his fingers back and forth as well as in and out until she’s shaking uncontrollably and tightening around them in a way that has _him_ moaning.

She falls to the floor in front of him, giggling breathlessly as she reaches for her purse and wipes his face with her handkerchief. “Want to know what else I have in here?”

It takes him a second to recognize that she spoke. “What?”

Her fingers play with the hem of his shirt before urging it over his head. “A condom.”

Yamapi’s first instinct is to narrow his eyes, which has Masami laughing as she produces the foil packet. “Oh come on, you can’t blame me for trying for head first.”

If it were anyone else, Yamapi would have been a little shocked, but since it’s Masami he just rolls his eyes and snatches the condom from her hands. “For that I should bend you over.”

“Please?” Masami replies with a smirk. “That would be a character I haven’t seen before.”

Regardless of whether she has a point or not, her sarcasm makes his blood boil and within seconds he’s got her on her hands and knees, hovering over her back with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other rolling on the condom as he tries not to thrust into his hand. He wants her so bad that he can taste it, his anticipation as well as her real taste, the sight of her bare ass in front of him taunting him as he navigates himself between her legs.

She moans at the same time he does as his cock finds its way inside her, her body opening for him and immediately clenching around him. Now both of his arms are around her, one gripping her hip while the other slides up under her shirt and fights with underwire until Masami reaches behind her to unfasten her bra. He rolls her nipple between his fingers as he carefully pulls out and thrusts back in, pressing his face into her back as his willpower starts to falter.

“Who are you, my boyfriend?” Masami taunts. “ _Fuck_ me, Tomohisa.”

Something inside Yamapi snaps at her words and he groans into her shirt as he stops holding himself back, his hips rocking back and forth and pushing him farther into the tight heat.

Masami’s screaming into her arm, her upper body leaning down while her lower half is as high as she can get and pushing back against his efforts. He feels her come and it makes him fuck her harder, a whine escaping his lungs because he wants to join her but is nowhere near.

He changes his angle and her body practically takes off, jolting with every thrust and eliciting a series of shrill, muffled moans that just about break her skin as she bites them back. This time she seems to come forever, her muscles so excruciatingly tight around him that his body speeds up as fast as it can, desperate for release and sending her even higher as his body finally shudders and calms.

His lips find the back of her neck as they come down, and he makes no effort to actually let her go even as she starts to lose her balance. “Next time we do it in a bed,” he mutters, already feeling the pain in his knees.

Masami scoffs. “What makes you think we’re doing this again? Nishikido is still a better kisser than you.”

Yamapi just grins into her skin. “He’s not _that_ good.”


End file.
